


Watch Us Slip Away

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Uniform Kink, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day Fifteen.It wasn't a costume, it was a uniform.





	Watch Us Slip Away

**Author's Note:**

> About the halfway point! And with a pairing that I've only explored once before. I was kind of imagining this in the same universe as [ How Strange It Is To Be Anything At All ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915280) but it's not required reading.
> 
> Title is from Rough Going (I Won't Let Up) by Hamilton Leithauser and Rostam.
> 
> Enjoy!

There was something that Kyle still didn’t really understand about being a Green Lantern. Even though he had been one for quite awhile and was a damn good one at that, even as he went through being the host to the Ion entity, being the White Lantern, and then back to being a Green Lantern. 

The fact that they weren’t just a group of super heroes, they were an organized military operation. Especially with the way John ran the Corps, they were still small in numbers but they were organized and made plans.

Naturally, the rest of the human Lanterns tended to ignore his plans. But they existed and they usually worked out in the end. Even if they usually weren’t ones for planning, especially not Guy and Hal who tended to sneak out before the meetings were even over.

Kyle waved at him, taking him out of his thoughts, sitting next to him at the bar. 

“I’ll have what he’s having. Oh and, uh, I’m buying.”

Guy snorted, putting down the glass he was cleaning and slinging his cloth over his shoulder.

“So you’ll have a beer. And Johnny here doesn’t pay, Corps Leader privileges an’ all, but you can pay double if you want.”

Kyle gave a sheepish smile, running a hand through his hair.

“Um no thank you.” He chuckled, reaching for the beer that Guy set down in front of him.

Guy walked off to help the others in the busy bar, and Kyle turned to John with a grin on his face.

“So, I was thinking about trying out a new costume. I dunno, I think this one’s gotten a bit old.”

So, maybe John was a bit bitter. Or annoyed. He wasn’t going to let it show, but he snorted into his beer, a small smile crossing his face.

“It’s not a costume, Kyle. It’s a uniform.”

“Oh. Uh, I know that.” He said, scrubbing a hand through his hair.

Guy kept them well supplied with drinks throughout the night, enough beer to get the pair of them relaxed but not enough to get them drunk. At some point, Kyle took his mask off and John couldn’t help but notice the now present flush across his cheeks, chalking it up to the drinks. He ignored the way that flush darkened whenever Kyle looked at him because there had to be any other explanation for it.

Maybe he was lonely or maybe it had been awhile, but Kyle was looking at him like he was someone he wanted to go home with or at least somewhere else beside the bar in front of numerous people they knew.

But Kyle was standing up, hand landing on John’s arm and shooting him a lopsided grin.

“Hey. Let’s get out of here. I’ve got beer back at my sector house or something else if you’d like. Guy’s been shooting us dirty looks for the past half hour, I think he wants us to leave.” Kyle chuckled, fingers squeezing at his bicep slightly.

John hadn’t noticed how late it was, too caught up in conversation with Kyle to notice the time or the fact that most of the bar had left, save for a few passed out Lanterns in booths and Hal at the other end of the bar. He hadn’t even noticed that Hal was there, too caught up in Kyle talking about colored pencils and the way his eyes crinkled up when John said something that he found funny.

Either way, Kyle was pulling him out of the bar with that hand on his arm and a wave to Guy.

“Lead the way.” He said, even though he knew very well where Kyle lived.

John curled an arm around his shoulders, slotting him under his arm and letting a smile spread across his face.

It had been awhile since he had been with anyone, he was far too busy trying to keep the Corps together. It was only until Kyle pushed him up against the door of his place that he realized that, hands sliding down to grip at his hips. Kyle tilted his head up to capture John’s lips into a kiss, it was a sweet one that still had plenty of promise, yet he pulled back all too quickly. The look on Kyle’s face, all lidded eyes and flushed cheeks, just made John push forward to kiss him again. He let himself want something for once, taking care of his own needs, and Kyle once again pulled back with a soft huff of laughter.

“I’ve wanted this since you started talking about uniforms.” He said, voice a low rasp, and John chuckled.

He tilted Kyle’s face up with his thumb and forefinger, their lips brushing together again.

“Want me to tell you about how you’re disrespecting your uniform, huh? _Lantern Rayner_ , so ready to make a mess of your fatigues.”

Kyle let out a helpless little moan, letting John tug him towards the bed. He laid down willingly, once again moaning when John drew his legs up together until his thighs were squeezed together.

John made quick work of his own uniform, letting it fade away until he was just left in his undershirt and boxers. He got rid of those as well, not missing Kyle’s intake of breath as he stood before him completely naked. The only thing Kyle was missing was his mask, unnaturally green eyes unfocused with his arousal as he looked up at John.

“I’m going to be the one to make a mess of your uniform, Lantern.” John said, voice husky and deep.

“Oh my God, _yes_ please.”

John chuckled, bringing Kyle’s thighs closer together and pushing the head of his cock through the slight gap. It was a bit strange feeling, but Kyle let out a drawn out, needy sound as his shaft slid over his own clothed erection. He could feel Kyle under him, a hard line in the bottom of his uniform and he gasped out a moan.

It was strange, sure, but that didn’t mean that the friction wasn’t _delicious_. Kyle’s thighs were thick and muscular, but still had a bit of softness. The feeling of the construct-based uniform against his cock just made it better. Soon enough, he was thrusting up into the passage his thighs made, the both of them moaning in near unison.

He was shocked when Kyle let out a low drawn out moan of his name, a warm wetness spreading out under his uniform. He had cum first, just from John fucking between his thighs. That thought sent him off as well, spurting off lines of cum over his clothed abs.

They panted together, John resting against his legs. Suddenly, Kyle chuckled, head lolling to the side.

“At least it’s not actually cloth, huh?” He murmured.

John laughed too, leaning down to kiss him, and he knew that he was already planning on staying the night. 

And perhaps some of the morning as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to either leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr!
> 
> [ Fic blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2018. Feel free to read them all in order or pick and choose what you're interested in! Check back throughout the month of October for more.


End file.
